Return of a Superstar
by Doomsday91
Summary: Bigger Summary inside. After a 4 year hiatus, a young Superstar returns to find everything different. He makes new friendships and many new enemies on his path to stardom and his return to glory.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has to do with the WWE. I only own the OC in this story.

Warning: There is some language.

**A/N: For the OC in this story you must have played both Day of Reckoning 1 and 2 to understand the back story of the OC in this story. Some stuff I added in for this to make sense.**

**For those of you who haven't played any of the Day of Reckoning Games... Here is a recap and Some Spoilers if you have not played.**

Recap: A young man working towards his goal of being a Professional Wrestler earned himself a WWE Developmental Contract, where he was coached by Jonathan Coachman along the way. After defeating Booker T in a special Main Event match, This man known as Bill earned himself some time on WWE's Sunday Night Heat show during it's last few months on the air. Bill sporting long green athelic pants, long blonde hair, the perfect body of a WWE Superstar and blue eyes, began defeating some known WWE Superstars. Paul Heyman, who was in charge of Sunday Night Heat, put Bill in a four man tournament: the winner receiving a spot on Primetime WWE Television. Bill won and fought "Nature Boy" Ric Flair in his final Heat appearance where at the end was attacked by Evolution and given two choices: Join them or become a nobody.

In his RAW debut, Bill was confronted by both Triple H and World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho at the time. Both were wanting Bill to join their cause on RAW. The General Manager of RAW, Eric Bischoff quickly solved the problem by announcing Bill would be apart of Evolution from this point forth. Evolution got stronger and soon 2 months later at Unforgiven, Bill along with Randy Orton(originally Batista who was kicked out of Evolution the RAW prior) became the new World Tag Team Champions. Bill was enjoying success and after winning a special Steel Cage Match on RAW, a choice that was originally Bill's was taken by Evolution leader Triple H for a World Heavyweight Championship Match against Chris Jericho at Survivor Series. Eric Bischoff though, still gave Bill an Intercontinental Championship Match against former Evolution member Batista scheduled for a few weeks later, which Bill got disqualified for attacking Batista with a sledgehammer.

The next week things drastically changed when Randy Orton defeated Batista to win the Intercontinental Championship then Evolution kicked Bill out of the group. Eric Bischoff saved the day again giving Bill a shot at Orton at Armageddon which Bill won and got Orton kicked out of Evolution as well. The young rookie continued to get bigger when he eliminated Ric Flair to win the Royal Rumble and earn a shot at Triple H in an Iron Man Match for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania.

After being given a pep talk by Mr. McMahon prior to the match, Bill went out in his first WrestleMania and defeated Triple H to win the World Heavyweight Championship. During the celebration, Batista showed respect for Bill raising his hand in victory to end the show.

Almost a year later, a World Heavyweight Championship Match between Chris Jericho and Triple H ended in a draw, therefore Eric Bischoff vacated the Title and had a tournament to crown a new Champion. It came down to Bill and Triple H in a WrestleMania rematch in the finals but before the match took place, the World Heavyweight Championship belt was missing and therefore the bout called off. The search for the missing title went on for months, resulting in Bill putting Triple H on the shelf and winning the Intercontinental Championship a second time.

At Unforgiven, Bill was scheduled to defend his title but was assualted in the back by Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Edge, causing him to miss it. When Eric Bischoff confronted him about it, he fired and "BANNED" Bill from RAW because a piece of the missing World Heavyweight Championship fell out of his locker. Bill had lost everything in just a few minutes but he did know who stole the World Title.

A month later, at SmackDown's No Mercy Pay-Per-View, Bill made his return to the ring to win the WWE Tag Team Championships with Rob Van Dam. It was later found out Bill signed a Lifetime contract to SmackDown. Bill's roll started again where he won the United States Championship from the Big Show. One problem still emerged though, he wanted his girlfriend Stacy Kiebler to be on SmackDown with him, but Eric Bischoff would only trade her for a WWE Championship Match since RAW did not have a Champion.

Bill won his second Royal Rumble Match and challenged the WWE Champion John Cena inside a Steel Cage at No Way Out, a month before WrestleMania. Bill defeated Cena in surprising fashion and went on to celebrate. Triple H interrupted and challenged Bill for the WWE Championship in a Last Man Standing Match for Stacy's contract. At WrestleMania, Bill took out Edge, Randy Orton and Chris Jericho to get back possession of the missing World Heavyweight Championship, which he then gave to Triple H's best friend, Ric Flair. Later in the night, in an amazing Main Event, Bill defeated Triple H to retain the WWE Championship and get Stacy on SmackDown. Ric Flair came out with the World Title and handed it to Bill, who handed it to Triple H as a sign of friendship. They all celebrated to end WrestleMania and the rivalry between Bill and Triple H was over.

(**A/N: This is the part that I added for this to make sense)**

**A few Months Later**...

Bill was on top of the world on SmackDown, even after Vickie Guerrero took over as SmackDown General Manager. It was Edge and La Familia though, that finally defeated Bill for the WWE Championship in a Match at SummerSlam banning him from ever appearing on World Wrestling Entertainment Television again.

**Four Years Later...**

**Return of a Superstar**

Chapter 1: Viewer's Choice RAW- The Nexus Arrives

The entire WWE Roster was on hand for one of the biggest three hour episodes of Monday Night RAW ever. The power was in the hands of the WWE Universe. The fans were going to vote in on what they want to see take place live for one night only. The Superstars themselves were anxious to get the show started and they had just finished taping matches for WWE Superstars this coming Thursday on WGN America. RAW would be live in less than five minutes on the USA Network. The production crew was all ready and even Mr. McMahon was especially excited for tonight's show.

Mr. McMahon did not realize the man with recently cut short blonde hair, dressed in jeans, a Fatal-4-Way t-shirt and a white superman hoodie walking up behind him. Several production crew members saw him behind the boss and instantly recognized him. They looked shocked to see him in person once again after he had been banned four years prior at SummerSlam. A smile formed on the kid's face, he wasn't much older looking than when he was last seen and was still in prime shape, as Mr. McMahon began to turn around to face him.

"Well I'll be damned." Mr. McMahon said surprised, a grin forming on his face as he took a look at his former employee. "I'm surprised you aren't working for TNA. Apparently all my ex employees decide to go there after they are done with me."

"Sir," Bill began to say but was cut off by Mr. McMahon.

"It's Mr. McMahon to you." He said happily.

"Mr. McMahon," Bill was trying to look for the words to say. "I'd never go anywhere else other than the WWE. It's my life or I should say it was my life."

"You were a big money maker for me." Mr. McMahon replied still surprised to be in Bill's presence. "I don't know why I ever let you go in the first place." McMahon started to think a little bit. "I'm sorry I did. You probably would have been the one to put Sheamus over for the WWE Championship last year at TLC instead of John Cena if I didn't let you go."

"Well, I have to admit that Sheamus is an impressive athelete." Bill admitted crossing his arms. "However, I think that he became Champion way too early."

Mr. McMahon began thinking about it. "That may be true but now with Randy hurt and Hunter out with an injury, I need all the star power I can get."

The opening videos started playing live as RAW began to go on the air. The pyro went off as the fans cheered inside the arena. Mr. McMahon turned his attention to the television monitor where they showed inside the ring and Justin Roberts first announcement could be heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcom the General Manager of SmackDown, Theodore Long and the General Manager of RAW, Bret "The Hitman" Hart!" Justin announced to the world watching.

"I have my gear with me." Bill announced. He couldn't see it but Mr. McMahon suddenly got a smile on his face. He had thought of a great idea.

"Your in action tonight." Vince said casually. "And yes I will pay you for working."

"Who against?" asked Bill surprised Vince would bring him back so quickly.

"I'll explain during the commercial break." Vince answered him happily. Bill knew that tone from before and knew he was in for a long night.

Bill finally made it to the locker room with his bags and walked inside. As he walked through the door most of the Superstars froze where they stood, surprised to see Bill live and in person. Some knew him, some didn't and some had heard stories about him. Bill just casually walked in and sat his bags down, ready to get his gear out and compete later tonight. The first person to address him was a new comer. He had short black hair, real tall and he was the guy who just won NXT. His name was Wade Barrett. Barrett was dressed in a suit, trying to be like his NXT Pro, Chris Jericho.

"Who, might I ask, are you?" Wade Barrett asked in his British accent staring at Bill.

"Well," Bill said staring at Barrett up and down thinking of how to answer. "I can either be your worst nightmare or your best friend." Bill looked around at the other Superstars who were watching the confrontation take place. "Some of the guys here will tell you that you don't screw with me, big guy."

"Oh really?" Barrett questioned looking skeptical. Wade didn't see what the big deal was about this guy that everyone was staring at him.

"Really." Bill declared standing up getting in Wade Barrett's face.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a voice from someone Bill was shocked to see. It was Randy Orton, one of the men who got Bill banned from Monday Night RAW due to stealing the World Heavyweight Championship belt from Eric Bischoff's locked safe.

"No," Barrett answered, being new and all Wade decided to not start too much problem. "not at all, Randy. I was just introducing myself to our new friend here. I am the future WWE Champion Wade Barrett."

Bill looked at Randy, smirked then looked back at Wade Barrett. "I'm Bill, a former 2 time WWE Champion." Bill announced mocking Wade Barrett's accent.

"How dare you?" Barrett said angrily, ready to explode at any moment but instead walked away.

Bill turned to Randy Orton, who had his hand out to shake Bill's "Welcome back."

He was a bit skeptical but Bill shook it anyway. "Your not gonna jumped me from behind again in the halls or in your case, the parking lot, are you?" Bill asked.

"No, I've changed my ways since you've been gone." Randy answered. To Bill, Orton seemed calmer and more respectful. "And at Fatal-4-Way, I plan on walking out the new WWE Champion."

"Good for you, Randy." Bill smirked. "It's too bad that I've only been hired to work just for tonight otherwise, I would love to be the first to challenge you for the WWE Championship."

Randy smiled at Bill's reply. "I woud love to defend it against you after I win it but enough chitchat, I have to go beat the hell out of Edge in a little bit. I'll catch up with you later."

After Bill's encounter with Wade Barrett, the British Superstar magically disappeared from the arena. Bill was beginning to think that Barrett got scared and ran off. Randy's match with Edge had just ended with an Orton victory and Bill was heading towards to Guerrilla Position, where Mr. McMahon was. Bill was happy to be back live on RAW tonight but none of the fans knew he was even there yet. Bill was dressed in new ring gear. Long black pants with a dragon on the left leg. Bill wore knee pads and an elbow pad on his left arm.

A Bill arrived to where Mr. McMahon was, the second to last segment with the Guest Star, Rampage Jackson and Money Inc. was going on. Mr. McMahon so far was happy with the way this week's RAW was going and already knew kind of where he wanted things to be after Fatal-4-Way. Bill poured a whole bottle of water down his body and was ready to go.

"It's time." Vince declared as John Cena's music hit once the segment that was happening in the ring was over.

The crowd roared into a huge ovation for the Champ. Justin Roberts was standing in the ring ready to make his announcement. "This is our Main Event and it is set for one fall. Introducing first, from West Newbury, Mass. weighing in at 243lbs, he is the current WWE Champion! John Cena!"

John Cena came out with the WWE Championship in his hand, showing it off to the WWE Universe. He was scheduled to defend it against Randy Orton, Edge and Sheamus at the Fatal-4-Way Pay-Per-View in two weeks in a Fatal-4-Way Match. John Cena saluted the fans then ran down into the ring, where he began showing off the WWE Championship again and raising it above his head. The fans were going nuts for The Champ.

"And your choices for his opponent are... Either Vote A: The World Heavyweight Champion Jack Swagger! Or Vote B: Rey Mysterio!..." Justin Roberts announced the choices. "Or Vote C: Mystery Opponent!"

Monday Night RAW took its final commercial break before coming back with the results of the poll choosing WWE Champion John Cena's opponent for the Main Event. Justin Roberts was in the ring with the results of the poll. "The winner is option C!"

The old Evolution music hit causing fans to be confused until they saw who stepped foot through the curtain from the back. Bill stepped out on stage and the crowd roared. WWE Champion John Cena smiled a bit because he knew that Bill was backstage tonight. Bill stood on stage for a few minutes taking on the electricity of the crowd chanting "Welcome Back!"

Bill began the walk down the ramp and towards the ring where John Cena waited for him. The crowd was still cheering as Bill walked up the steps and stepped through the ropes. WWE Champion John Cena had a microphone in hand waiting for Bill's music to stop playing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's Bill!" John Cena declared causing a bigger cheer.

"I'm actually kind of surprised your here." Cena added taking the WWE Championship off his shoulder. " I thought you were banned from RAW?"

Bill walked over and took his own microphone. Then Bill answered. "I was by some no good piece of..."

"Whoa, hold on the mouth there." John Cena cut him off. "This is a PG show now. It's not like it was last time you were here."

"I know Cena." Bill replied not amused. "And I also know that you and I have never liked each other. Especially after the last time we fought, I beat the hell out of you in a Steel Cage and took that Championship in your hand."

"We're not going to dwell on the past right now." Cena said not even getting mad about Bill's last comment. "That was then and this is now. A match that everyone wants to see!" Cena added moving around trying to get the fans excited.

"But it is a match that no one is going to see." another voice said coming from the back. It was Wade Barrett walking out on stage. "You see here. The two of you are the past of this company. No one wants to see you two compete against each other. They want to see young blood compete."  
Bill looked at Cena for a second. "I'll get to you in a minute." Then he turned towards Barrett. "Umm, who are you?" Wade Barrett began to answer him but Bill cut him off. "You know on second thought, no one cares. If you want to fight then come in the ring so I can just beat your ass."

Wade Barrett smiled. "You really think that you can beat me?" Barrett laughed into the microphone. "Very well."

Wade Barrett started walking down to the ring. Out of nowhere Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel, Daniel Bryan, Michael Tarver, Skip Sheffield, David Otunga and Darren Young came from the crowd. Bill and John Cena looked around at the eight of them then looked at each other and nodded. The NXT graudates jumped into the ring. Bill and John Cena started handing out rights and lefts but the numbers gain was too much for them.

First up, Skip Sheffield nailed John Cena with a clothesline as Heath Slater was hitting a modified ZigZag on Bill. Wade Barrett picked up John Cena on his shoulders and hit him with his Wasteland, finishing move. Barrett looked at the others and instructed them to destroy everything in sight. Daniel Bryan ran out and knocked out Justin Roberts with a right then took hold of his tie and choked out Roberts.

The fans began booing at what was taking place in the arena. The eight NXT rookies tore apart the floors and the ring. They destroyed the announce table. Wade Barrett called for Justin Gabriel while John Cena and Bill were still down. Barrett told Gabriel to go up as Barrett, Otunga and Slater moved Cena towards the corner. Justin Gabriel went up to the top rope and jumped off with a 450 splash onto WWE Champion John Cena.

Then all eight NXT rookies turned their attention to Bill, who was still down from the beatdown. David Otunga and Skip Sheffield picked Bill up off the mat. Bill was starting to come to. He broke free and hit Sheffield and Otunga each with right hooks. Slater hit Bill from behind, knocking him onto one knee.

"Hold him still!" Wade Barrett ordered Heath Slater. Heath held both of Bill's arms so he couldn't move. "I'm going to enjoy this." Barrett laughed in Bill's face kicking him with a low blow. Slater let go and Bill dropped to the mat. "I'll handle this." Wade announced as he picked Bill up and put him on his shoulders like John Cena. "How does this feel?" Barrett taunted as he hit Bill with Wasteland.

The WWE Universe was booing as the Main Event they voted for, never took place and both Bill and WWE Champion John Cena got beat down by the eight NXT Rookies. All eight men stood in a circle around Bill and John Cena. Bill had returned after four years and he returned in the midst of a new era as Monday Night RAW came to a close.

**A/N: This is a story I've been wanting to tell for a while but I've been working on where I want it to go. My mind is always changing where it could go just like Vince McMahon's mind always changes. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Some tension was built up. Please review. **


End file.
